Rockbomb
III}} A rockbomb (Bomb Boulder in Japan) is an enemy in the Dragon Quest series. Characteristics A giant boulder with a malevolent grin on its face, always leaning to its right. Most times, it will just attack by charging at its foes; but under enough stress, it may explode, the shrapnel damaging its target equal to its own HP, which can be high. Main game appearances Dragon Quest III Dragon Quest IV Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VI Dragon Quest VII A single rockbomb has a storyline role when the mayor of Nottagen befriends it, the rockbomb remaining after Sulkk is dispatched. He names it Rocky. At first, it sleeps and dreams of exploding. With Sulkk defeated, the resulting light awakens a malign vine that sends its writhing roots all over town, destroying it. When the hero and his party warp back from the present, they arrive in time to prune the roots, but the vine sends even more roots up through the mayor's home. The rockbomb hops between the roots and gives its life to destroy them, which clears the way for the party to locate and weed out the vine. 3DS: }} Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Normal Vicious Dragon Quest XI Normal Malicious Monster series appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 ''Caravan Heart Joker Joker 2 Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Joker 3 Rocket Slime While still occasionally mentioned as being monsters, rockbombs are treated as items throughout the game, often found sleeping on patches of dirt. Getting knocked into the air will angrily stir a rockbomb from its rest, and it will detonate the moment it hits the ground. They can be used as ammo in tank battles, but are mainly used to damage enemies and clear obstructions. Monster Battle Road Victory The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors Builders If you can deplete the life gauge of the Rockbomb and get far enough away before its timed Kamikazee attack expires and it explodes, destroying all in its path, the enemy just might drop a '''rockbomb shard'. These things are risky to get, but they're worth it. Trivia *In Dragon Quest VII, the Jester has a joke about the BombCrag. It goes "Have you heard about the BombCrag who liked to Rock and Roll?" *The Rockbomb species were originally going to appear in Dragon Quest II, but were scrapped and then debuted in Dragon Quest III. Other languages Related monsters *Bomboulder *Cursed rock *Grinade *Obstrocktion *Rainbow rock See also Rockbomb (Vocation) Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V recruitable monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Cave monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Scanner monsters